The Right One
by Harrin Potter
Summary: Zeus and Hera have never had any... normal... children. Hephaestus was crippled. Ares was bloodthirsty. Eris is seriously messed up. Herakles "Harry" Potter is no exception to this rule, but there's nothing wrong with being special. Will follow DZ2's Twice-Blessed Half-Blood Challenge. Features Strong!Independent!Harry with influence from Hecate AND Thanatos. 4 Blessings, 1 Demigod
1. Who Am I?

I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. It would be great if I did, but I don't.

* * *

Summary: Hephaestus was crippled. Ares was bloodthirsty. Eris is seriously messed up. Hebe married a half-brother, and Enyo loved destruction. Zeus and Hera have never had any... normal... children. Herakles Potter is no exception, but there's nothing wrong with being special.

* * *

 **Rules:**

Light, Grey or Dark Harry **(Light)**

Harry's first god-parent MUST be one of the twelve while others can be any of the Greek/Roman Mythological forces: gods, deities, divines etc **(Haha... Hera and Zeus)**

Harry and Percy MUST have different views of right and wrong **(Not hard)**

Either Thalia, the Di Angelos or Clarisse must be allied with Harry - any others are up to the reader **(Thalia. They're half-siblings!)**

Whoever Harry's god-parent is MUST break the law and talk/interact/meet with Harry - they do this because of Halloween and they don't want to lose him again **(Will be done through FLASHBACKS)**

If Harry is Dark, Luke MUST see Harry as the new leading force of the New Olympus and pledge to serve him instead of Kronos **(Doesn't Apply)**

When Harry is 'determined' it must be because of a canon Hogwarts event e.g. defending the Stone, the troll, the Basilisk, the spiders etc **(We'll see)**

Any pairings are welcome EXCEPT Harry/Hermione and Harry/Percy **(This isn't going to have pairings. GEN FTW!)**

Tom and Dumbledore must both feel wary about Harry when he comes into his god-like powers **(Definitely not hard)**

The Horcrux is destroyed - unless Harry's 'other' god-parents use it to 'determine' him as theirs (see below) **(Also not hard)**

Even though he leaves Hogwarts for CHB or his own dwellings, Harry must still keep in touch with his friends **(Not hard)**

At least one of Harry's friends - or a redeemed friend if you want to use someone like Draco or Severus - must be a Half-Blood **(Ummmmmmmmm you'll see)**

Sirius and Remus do not abandon him **(Always nice to see)**

 **Guidelines:**

Powerful Harry **(Accepted)**

Harry and Percy as enemies

Immortal Harry **(Accepted)**

Master of Death Harry **(Accepted)**

The force that determines Harry is a primordial e.g. Thanatos, Erebus, Nyx, Chaos, etc (Maybe)

Harry's god-parent - his main one - is one of the Big Three **(Accepted)**

Lily and/or James were that particular god in human form (Maybe)

Others of the HP universe are Half-Bloods

A prophecy being made about Harry

Slash (No shippings at all)

The PJ/Heroes of Olympus universe being diverted from canon due to Harry's involvement e.g. Harry goes after the Lightning Bolt and keeps it or Harry helps Luke claim the Fleece and destroys Cronus **(Accepted)**

Kronos - somehow - is Harry's god-parent - so a Titan-Harry could be allowed too

 **Forbidden:**

Harry remaining the naive, malleable wizard/demigod people wish him to be

Harry's actual god-parent being anything other than Olympian/Roman

Dumbledore and Tom as allies of Harry

Sirius and Remus abandoning Harry

 **The Right One: Chapter One**

Herakles grinned from inside his cupboard. It had been hard coaxing his actual name out of the Dursleys, but he had done it. It wasn't really that hard.

When he had been four, Dudley had brought home some interesting picture books. Not interesting to Dudley, perhaps, but to Harry, they were intriguing. Harry had especially grown to like a particular book called Matilda, which was about a young magic-wielding girl.

Magic. If Dudley, Uncle Vernon, or Aunt Petunia had actually looked inside the book, they would have been horrified. Fortunately for Harry, they were all illiterate, so Harry could read his books in piece.

But there was one thing Harry never understood. Uncle Vernon had said his name was "Freak". That was what Aunt Petunia and Dudley called him, too. But Aunt Petunia had signed him up for primary school with the name "Harry", much to his confusion. While she had signed him up, she had complained that his real name was "too freaky" - which Harry certainly believed, since he was "Freak".

On the first day of school, his teacher had smiled brightly and clapped her hands. "Welcome to school! Let's start out by introducing ourselves!"

Harry raised his hand. "Hi! I'm Freak!"

For some reason, when he returned home, Aunt Petunia had been disappointed. In her hands was some paper detailing the day's events.

"Said he had no last name," Aunt Petunia read. "...investigation? Suspect... abuse? Oh no! VERNON!"

Harry had watched silently. Later that night, the two of them had come to him and explained that he was actually called "Harry". Harry didn't trust their word now, and he swore that he would nudge the truth out of them.

He hadn't thought of many ideas to do this until he was 10, but that was fine. He was too young to plot about pointless things like this. But once he turned 10, Harry began aiming for the truth.

When Dudley had been chasing him in "Harry-hunting", Harry had confused him by shouting that "his name wasn't Harry". Dudley, bemused, had turned to his parents for help.

Petunia had blown up, shouting about how that "bloody freak better learn his lesson! His name is bloody Herakles - the freakiest name I've ever heard!" She huffed and puffed until Dudley had almost been blown down.

Dudley nodded quickly, trying to escape upstairs. Normally, Petunia didn't do things like this. This was obviously a large issue for her.

But at least Harry knew his actual name. Living in a cupboard under the stairs did have its perks, and the biggest perk was that he knew everything that happened in the house.

Herakles.

Herakles.

Herakles.

Heracles, Harry mused. He knew his namesake was the mighty Greek hero Heracles... but Harry knew that he didn't want to be like Heracles. No way!

Heracles had been a murderer and a thief and a person who had done bad things. Herakles would be a nice person, and he would try to be the opposite of the Dursleys. He didn't know why his parents named him Herakles because he didn't want to be anything like his namesake, but... whatever.

Harry had already put his hopes into action. He was fairly popular at his school because he alone stood up to Dudley. And survived. He made sure that he wouldn't abuse this power, too.

He learned from his friends that living in cupboards wasn't natural, but Harry didn't mind. His name was Herakles - of course he wasn't natural! Harry only had one complaint, he realized, sitting in his cupboard.

He wished that the cupboard wasn't so small. With that, he rolled over on his cot and fell asleep.

The next morning, Harry realized that his cupboard was bigger. After he returned home from school, he immediately jumped on his cot and hoped for a lamp to read his books with.

The next morning, there was a light that could turn on and off whenever Harry wanted it to. After he returned home from school, he jumped on his cot again and prayed for another room that he could escape to when the Dursleys were feeling... vindictive.

The next morning, he found a button on his cupboard door. He pressed it, and the cupboard door slid open. Normally, this door led to the Dursley's living room, but even Harry could see that this room was different.

It was completely empty, for one.

It didn't have a television. It didn't have a sofa. It was just empty.

It seemed as if Harry had managed to wish for - and create - an entirely new room. Harry's door now had a double function.

When Harry returned to his cupboard, he immediately began moving things to this new room that he called the 'Heroes' Den'. After all, Heracles was a hero, and if he was stuck with this name, he might as well call himself a hero.

The Dursleys rarely ventured into his cupboard, but Harry had another wish to make. If the Dursleys were to ever look into his cupboard for any reason while he was in the Heroes' Den, he would appear to be sleeping on his cot or diligently working on some piece of work that the Dursley's needed to be finished with.

POOF!

This wish was granted. There was now a golem on his cot that would never feel pain. It would never feel anything, actually.

By the time he had fully realized how good life was, school was over. And Harry could now stay in the Heroes' Den for a much longer time. But there was one major problem - what could Harry do while he waited for the end of summer vacation?

Harry chose to try one last wish. He wanted the Heroes' Den to have a door that led directly outside - a door that nobody could see but him. A door that nobody could see him passing through. In essence, it would be an escape route to hide from the Dursleys.

The next morning, Harry didn't see a new door. But there was another button on the door that led to his cupboard. He pressed it, and the 'cupboard door' opened again.

This time, it was different.

This time, it revealed the outside world.

Harry's wish was granted.

Harry ventured outside of the Dursley's house every day. He would often walk around Surrey, trying to find things to do.

Once, he had gone to London, but after he saw a creepy man stalking him, he decided to never ever leave the safety of Privet Drive.

One morning, Harry left his house just like normal. He was about to walk to his friend Billy's house when an owl suddenly swooped down. Harry was intrigued - owls were normally nocturnal animals. Interestingly enough, the owl had a letter addressed to him.

Wow, Harry thought. My first letter. Even my friends don't send me letters.

But then again, they lived so close that they didn't need to send letters to Harry. Harry looked at his letter again.

Hogwarts?

What was that? Some sort of weird disease for pigs?

Harry shook out of his thoughts. There had to be some sort of explanation for this... Harry had often been accused of letting his thoughts wander wherever they wanted to go. Well, so what?

Hog-warts...

Hugh-wards...

Ooh - he had already deconstructed one part of the name. Now, for the "Hog/Hugh" part...

In a proto-Germanic language, Hugiz meant _mind; thought; sense; understanding_ , Harry's mind suggested.

Whoa. How did Harry know that?

Whatever. At least Harry knew that Hogwarts was actually about _understanding wards_ or magic, or something like that. He continued reading.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

HA! He was right!

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Long name, Harry thought absentmindedly.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

That was good. Harry certainly had no intentions of going to whatever trashy school that Petunia and Vernon wanted to send him to.

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Harry turned the letter over.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

How was he supposed to get that?

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

How was he supposed to get THAT?

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

 _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_

 _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

 _ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

 _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

Harry sighed. This sounded like a large and elaborate hoax. "Do they honestly expect me to believe this?"

But for some reason, Harry felt like he trusted this letter. "Oh, I guess they do expect me to believe this."

Harry would only later find that they had placed charms on the letter specifically for this purpose. The letter had been charmed to instill as much trust in the letter's validity as possible.

"Can I reply?" Harry asked himself. The owl hooted, before flying back to the skies. Harry guessed that the owl was just saying that she would tell these... 'wizards'... that he had accepted.

Harry went back to sleep in the large bed he had wished up for himself. He still didn't know how he had gotten the bed, but he supposed magic might something do with it. After a while, Harry had almost completely forgotten about the letter.

That was when there was a knock on the front door while Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley were out at some zoo. They had been treating him cordially because he hadn't done anything all summer. Or, at least, he hadn't done anything all summer _that they knew about_. Well, what did they know?

Because of that, they were trusted him enough to leave him at home - even though he normally wasn't even at home.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Coming!" Harry shouted, having no intention of going anywhere whatsoever.

The knocking stopped, and Harry was satisfied. He laid back down on the large bed he had-

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"I'm almost there!" Harry replied, still wanting to sleep for another fifteen minutes. The knocking stopped, and Harry was satisfied. He laid back down on the-

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Am I ever going to be able to finish my sentences? Oh. I guess I just did." Harry asked himself. "Who are you?" He shouted back at the door.

"I am Hagrid!"

"I don't know you," Harry said, laying back down on the bed. He wasn't opening the door for strangers. No way.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"I'm warnin' yer, Dursley, OPEN UP! I know yer got Harry somewhere!"

Ah, so this person had a grudge against the Dursleys. Well, that just meant that Harry would have to lock the Heroes' Den and make the handle disappear. POOF!

"Dursley, if yer don' open up righ' now, I'll..."

SMASH!

"I don't think Uncle Vernon will like that," Harry muttered. CRASH! Harry winced. He could hear some glass vase shatter. OUCH!

"Dursley?" The man stumbled around outside the cupboard. "Where are you hiding, Dursley?"

Harry stayed inside his room. "I HEARD YOU TALKING TO ME, DURSLEY!" The man shouted.

Harry snorted. The television was on - maybe the man might think that was where the noises were coming from...

"Oh, is the felly tission on?"

Harry facepalmed. It seemed like the giant man-thing thought that the television had been talking to him.

A weird, strange noise sounded. Harry buried his head in the bed. It sounded almost as if... as if the man was shaking the television.

Harry gulped. That was NOT a good sign. No, that was _definitely not a good sign_.

"ANSWER ME, DURSLEY!"

Suddenly, the television stopped, and there was a big CRUNCH.

Harry closed his eyes. He did not want to hear this-

"DURSLEY, YOU COWARD! Don't you dare escape from me like that!" The man had just punched through the television.

Frightened, Harry promised that he would never ever leave the safety of his room. He worriedly realized that the Dursleys would be furious with him if they found that someone had shattered their most precious artifacts.

"I WILL BE BACK!" the giant shouted, slamming through whatever was left of the door as he left.

Harry sighed. Once Vernon was back, he would be in for a beating...

Or would he?

It was a good thing that only a golem of him would be stuck in the other room. Times like these made Harry thankful that he had a magical ability to fulfill any wish he ever had.

That didn't mean he wanted to hear Vernon pummeling his golem. He exited through the door in his other room, leaving the Dursley residence behind. He slowly walked down the pavement, thinking about where he would go.

There was only one thing he could do.

Wish.

In fact, Harry was so good at wishing that he might as well be the god of wishing. Ha! Ha! Ha! Harry loved making jokes like that.

He might as well try another wish. "I want transportation please," he called out, clapping his hands.

A triple-decker, purple AEC Regent III RT immediately appeared.

"Whoa," Harry breathed. "My goodness. Do I get to drive this?"

BANG! The doors slammed open, and Harry found himself looking at a young woman. "I'll be driving today," the woman snapped. "Now, in with you."

Harry sighed. Obviously, magic was real. He headed into the bus.

"Destination?"

"I would like to get my school supplies," Harry supplied, unsure of where he would get them.

"So Diagon Alley," the woman said to herself. The doors slammed shut, and the bus began weaving around traffic. Eventually, they stopped in front of a pub.

"Payment, please," the woman said.

Harry snapped his fingers. Make her think I paid her, please!

"Thank you very much," the woman said. "You may go."

Harry stared at her for a few seconds, uncertain about what he had just did.

"What?" The woman snapped.

Harry ran down the stairs into the pub. He stood at the entrance, unsure about where to go. The bartender gestured for Harry to move over. As he was walking towards the bartender, he could hear some conversations.

"Did you hear about Gringotts?"

"I heard that someone broke into Gringotts!"

"No way!"

"Hello, lad," the bartender said. "What are you looking for?"

"I need to buy my supplies for school," Harry said, holding up the letter.

"Just pass through the courtyard. Do you need my assistance?"

"Yes please," Harry said. "I don't know how to get my supplies."

"I don't know if I can help you with that," the bartender said, walking to the backyard. "But here you go." He tapped the wall in some strange sequence.

Slowly... The bricks moved around... The wall unraveled to reveal a bustling road.

This... THIS was Diagon Alley.

"Thank you so much!" Harry shouted towards the bartender. He turned, excited to finally experience the magical world. He immediately bolted into the busy streets. "Thanks agai- OOF!"

"Watch where you're going - whoa..."

"Sorry, sorry," Harry apologized to the regal-looking woman. "That was definitely my fault."

"No, it's fine."

"Thank you, ma'am. Now, if I can be on my way," Harry said before the woman decided to sue him for being rude to her.

As if she could read his thoughts, she snorted. "My name is Hecate. My name is Hecate... uh... and my last name is Hecater. Who are you?"

"I'm Harry Potter," he said. Hecate Hecater took a large intake of breath. It sounded like she had gasped. Too bad Harry was too short to actually see her astonishment...

"Please follow me," Ms. Hecater said. "We need to go to Gringotts immediately."


	2. My Heritage

I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. It would be great if I did, but I don't.

* * *

Summary: Hephaestus was crippled. Ares was bloodthirsty. Eris is seriously messed up. Hebe married a half-brother, and Enyo loved destruction. Zeus and Hera have never had any... normal... children. Herakles Potter is no exception, but there's nothing wrong with being special.

* * *

In the _previous_ chapter...

 _Slowly... The bricks moved around... The wall unraveled to reveal a bustling road._

 _This... THIS was Diagon Alley._

 _"Thank you so much!" Harry shouted towards the bartender. He turned, excited to finally experience the magical world. He immediately bolted into the busy streets. "Thanks agai- OOF!"_

 _"Watch where you're going - whoa..."_

 _"Sorry, sorry," Harry apologized to the regal-looking woman. "That was definitely my fault."_

 _"No, it's fine."_

 _"Thank you, ma'am. Now, if I can be on my way," Harry said before the woman decided to sue him for being rude to her._

 _As if she could read his thoughts, she snorted. "My name is Hecate. My name is Hecate... uh... and my last name is Hecater. Who are you?"_

 _"I'm Harry Potter," he said. Hecate Hecater took a large intake of breath. It sounded like she had gasped. Too bad Harry was too short to actually see her astonishment..._

 _"Please follow me," Ms. Hecater said. "We need to go to Gringotts immediately."_

* * *

 **The Right One: Chapter Two**

"Heck no!" Harry cried.

"E-excuse me?" Ms. Hecater said, as if she was rarely refused. Ha! She deserved this - only a spoiled brat was never refused! Uh... but Harry had always gotten his wishes granted... Wait, no, Harry was _not_ a spoiled brat!

"I said 'heck no!' You're Heck-ate, you should know what I said!"

Ms. Hecater snorted again. "I've never heard anybody make a pun out of my name like that..."

Harry turned to run. A few months ago, Harry had decided to try to go to London by walking. It wasn't as if the Dursleys would notice...

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _"Whoopty Doo!" Harry exclaimed. He had been bored for the past few months to the point where he wanted to explore a new place. (He had been around Surrey so many times that he just didn't want to be here anymore._

 _Harry turned his eyes off the streets for a moment. Right now, he was walking through a familiar circle of stores._ Wait a second...

What was that?

 _Harry looked even closer. It was a travel store!_

 _Harry immediately ran closer. There was a brochure stuck to the glass window._

Visit London!

Whoa, _Harry realized._ He had never visited London before.

 _Well, Harry was going to change that!_

 _Harry walked to the train station at_ _Ashford. He didn't have any money to get on the train..._

 _Whatever! Whoopty Doo!_

That was his new model, _Harry realized_.

 _He passed through every check_ South West Trains _had in place, and he swiped an imaginary card. Only later would Harry realize that he was wandlessly using the Confundus Charm._

 _The train ride was fairly boring. Harry absentmindedly looked around the train -_ who was that?

There was a creepy looking dude. Harry didn't know how he knew this, but the dude felt like _death_.

Ugh. _Whatever, Harry was probably just being superstitious and paranoid._

 _Whatever! Whoopty Doo!_

 _Harry walked off the train in a rush, trying to get away from the man. He had finally arrived at Kings Cross Station!_

 _It was time for some adventures!_

 _Wait a second..._ Harry could feel an impending sense of doom. All around the creepy dude, one or two weird-looking people fainted.

And nobody seemed to realize this.

 _Whoopty Doo!_

Wait, this wasn't the time to say 'whatever'! Harry had no wish to die!

 _He quickly ran off Platform 10, noticing that the strange guy began to chase him._

 _Harry bolted around crowds until he accidentally bumped into a solid metal ticket box._

 _A seemingly solid metal ticket box._

 _Oops! Harry plunged into nothingness, flailing his arms. An empty... place... greeted Harry. There was nothing here._

That was creepy.

 _Harry took the time to gather his breath, and the feeling of death eventually left him. Harry supposed that the crazy guy had thought that Harry had managed to get into London and had left the train station to 'follow' him._

 _Whew._

 _Harry was canceling his plans for today. He was NOT going to London. He was going back home._

 _He didn't notice the 'creepy' man smiling as he noticed that Harry was returning home._

 _Thanatos smiled. He had managed to get Harry away from the urban places, where there were much more monsters. He was keeping Harry safe, even if Harry didn't know._

 _And if some monsters fainted from his presence - well, that was just an added bonus!_

 _As for Harry... He told himself that he was never_ ever EVER _EVER **EVER EVER**_ _returning to London._

* * *

Well, it looked like Harry had just broken his own rule about never going back to London. Oh well.

"I'm not going with you, creep!" Harry shouted back at the woman.

That woman was just as creepy as the man. There was only one small difference - the strange man felt like death. The strange woman felt like... well, she just felt weird. All around her, people suddenly got an additional energy boost to walk faster to get away from her.

Just like what Harry was doing-

"OOF!"

Harry had ran into someone again.

 _"Watch where you're going - whoa..."_

 _"Sorry, sorry," Harry said, not looking up this time._ This time, Harry felt an impending sense of doom and a sense of déjà vu. _"That was definitely my fault."_

 _"No, it's fine."_

 _"Thank you. Now, if I can be on my way-"_

Harry abruptly looked up - and screamed. IT WAS THAT CREEPY GUY AGAIN!

WHOA!

Harry quickly ran back to Ms. Hecater. "I'd definitely like to walk with you," Harry offered.

Ms. Hecater raised one of her eyebrows in bemusement. "Let's go to Gringotts, then."

A few minutes later, they had arrived with no troubles. The creepy guy was gone.

"What are we here for again?" Harry asked.

"We're trying to find out if you're also called Herakles-"

"You could have just asked me," Harry said. "I'm called Herakles."

Hecate gaped at him. "W-wait, really?"

"Yeah."

"If you are, then I'd like for you to prove it. Gringotts provides lineage tests."

"Okay," Harry said as they entered the bank.

The moment the two entered the room, all the goblins stood up.

"Lady Hecate, how may we serve you?" A goblin asked, rushing over to the two.

Hecate smiled softly at the goblin, and the goblin looked like he was about to swoon. "I would like an inheritance test for Mr. Potter over here."

The moment the words "inheritance test" had spilled out of her mouth, a goblin immediately appeared holding parchment.

"Place your finger on it, please," the goblin said reverently.

Harry placed his finger on the parchment. Almost immediately, he felt as if something was sucking on his finger. Ink began to appear on the parchment.

"Herakles Potter..."

A family tree sprouted, but it was very different from a normal family tree. Hecate's eyes bulged out when she saw Harry's parentage.

Fathers: Zeus and James Potter

Mothers: Hera and Lily Potter

Harry's family tree branches out into another four different families. Zeus and Hera were apparently sisters... And his parents.

Harry didn't want to think about that. Meanwhile, Hecate was staring at the piece of parchment.

"Ummmm..." Harry started. This snapped Hecate out of her trance.

"Harry, sweetie, there's a camp for people like you."

Harry sighed. "GIRL, I don't even know who you are! I just followed you cause that other guy was creepier!"

"I'm Hecate, the Goddess of Magic!"

"There are no gods or goddesses!" Harry said, heated up.

Hecate smirked. "You just saw the results. You're the child of Zeus and Hera."

"But... Um..."

"Would you like to go to this camp?" Hecate asked again.

"I guess," Harry said. He still had a lot to learn about magic, and who could teach him better than a goddess?

Meanwhile, Hecate was grinning. Harry didn't realize how much influence powerful children of Zeus and Hera wielded in the Olympians' world. Ares and Hephaestus were both given seats on the Olympian Council. And Hecate would be the one to protect him.

If she was able to get Harry on her side, she would be insured for life. Perhaps Harry might be able to replace someone on the Olympian Council, thereby giving her more influence in the government.

Hecate wanted to help Harry because she would get more power. But that wasn't the only reason - she had been the one responsible for Harry's existence in many ways.

First, Hecate had been the one who had secretly begun the magical community in the west. She had stolen the knowledge to do so from the Egyptians. Without her, Harry wouldn't be in existence.

The Olympic gods had no idea that Hecate had done this. The other deities did, of course. The biggest reason why Hecate refused to share was because she knew that Zeus would smite all of the mortals if he knew abler their dangerous power. Not only that, but if the time came, she could overthrow the Olympians and establish her own rule.

The second reason was also related to the first. Poor Lily Potter had miscarried twice, so James and Lily had chosen to consult spells requesting aid from the gods. The Greek gods didn't know about the wizards, unfortunately. They were unlucky enough to get Zeus and Hera, two deities who had never heard of magic. Hecate, being the goddess of magic, had immediately understood what had happened.

Her entire world was at risk of being discovered by the Greek gods - and they might smite her for attempting rebellion against them. No, Hecate had to do something about it. Hecate placed Lily and James under her protection in order to convince the Hera and Zeus that Lily and James had simply been her temple's guardian, since her disciples were able to practice magic, thus placing them under her protection - meaning that she was technically the guardian of little Herakles Potter.

This was definitely complicated, Hecate thought. Very complicated.

The goblins were still staring at Harry and Hecate, dumbfounded by the fact that they were in the presence of gods. Hecate looked back down at Harry's family tree. Another name had appeared.

Hecate.

Harry looked back up at Hecate. "A-are you _also_ my mother?"

The goblin who had handed the parchment to Harry fainted. Hecate snorted. "Not your birth mother, but your guardian mother." There's a reason why she cared for the little boy.

Meanwhile, the goblins had vacated the bank. The booths had all shut down, and the doors had been closed. Hecate wondered how they had managed to do that while she was distracted - but then she realized that they probably shut down the bank when she had entered the room.

A goblin hesitantly walked up to the two. "How may I serve you?" he inquired politely.

"I'd love to have a look at Herakles' vaults-"

WHAM! WHOOSH! Within seconds, the goblins had brought forth a cart and a list of all of Herakles' vaults. "Is there anything else, my lord and lady?"

"No," Hecate said, smiling. "It's fine." The goblin continued to stand there, in case any other services were necessary. "Now, let's look at your vaults," Hecate said, grabbing the parchment.

 _Vault of the Potters_ \- around 14,000 galleons.

Hecate gaped at Harry again. "That's equivalent to $100,000," she said.

"Yay!" Harry exclaimed. He had never had money before - this was a big improvement!

"No," Hecate said. "That's not a good thing."

"No?"

"My vaults have at least 140,000 galleons, or more than a million dollars. Something's suspicious about your vaults."

"Really?"

"Well, Wizarding Britain was never that rich to begin with, so maybe it's not really that suspicious... and your parents couldn't really have a job, since they had to stay at home, so I guess it does kind of make sense. Well, it's time to buy your school supplies, then!"

"Yay!"

"I'll pay for it with money from my vault," Hecate explained. "Could we please go to our vaults?" she asked the goblin.

"Yes, your most noble and regal and royal lady."

Harry, Hecate, and the goblin all sat in the cart as it flew downwards through a ton of tunnels. _Right, left, left, right, right, left, right, right, right, right, left, left_ \- wait, had they just gone in a full circle? Hecate sighed irritably and snapped her fingers.

The world flipped over with a _WHOOSH_ , and Harry worriedly closed his eyes.

When he re-opened them, he was standing in front of a vault with the goblin and Hecate; the cart stood right behind them.

"Come on," Hecate said. "Let's go get some money."

The vault door opened, and the two stepped into the vault. Harry gaped at the sheer volume of gold and silver and bronze. The vault was as big as the whole Dursley residence, and it was filled to the brim with coins.

"I'll take a hundred galleons," Hecate said.

A ton of galleons (in both ways) flew at the trio. Hecate quickly conjured a bag to hold the coins. "Come on, let's go now."

Harry nodded.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to all, the parchment showing Harry's family tree had a new addition that nobody saw.

Thanatos.


	3. A New World: A New Camp

I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. It would be great if I did, but I don't.

* * *

Summary: Hephaestus was crippled. Ares was bloodthirsty. Eris is seriously messed up. Hebe married a half-brother, and Enyo loved destruction. Zeus and Hera have never had any... normal... children. Herakles Potter is no exception, but there's nothing wrong with being special.

* * *

The cover picture features Harry with blue eyes - after all, in this work of fanfiction, Harry's father has blue eyes and his mother has brown eyes. Naturally, it's hard for Harry to have green eyes... so he doesn't have them!

* * *

In the _last_ chapter...

 _"Come on," Hecate said. "Let's go get some money."_

 _The vault door opened, and the two stepped into the vault. Harry gaped at the sheer volume of gold and silver and bronze. The vault was as big as the whole Dursley residence, and it was filled to the brim with coins._

 _"I'll take a hundred galleons," Hecate said._

 _A ton of galleons (in both ways) flew at the trio. Hecate quickly conjured a bag to hold the coins. "Come on, let's go now."_

 _Harry nodded._

 _Meanwhile, unbeknownst to all, the parchment showing Harry's family tree had a new addition that nobody saw._

 _Thanatos._

* * *

Hecate grabbed Harry's hand. Harry closed his eyes, and he immediately felt like he was being transported through a tube.

POP!

The two of them disappeared, leaving the goblin behind.

The poor goblin just sighed.

Of _course_ her majesty would choose to teleport out of Gringotts.

Of course. Now he had the pain of writing a report about how someone had breached Gringotts security by teleporting out of Gringotts.

Meanwhile, outside of the bank, Hecate and Harry were just standing together on the steps.

"To be honest, I kind of forgot why I went to Gringotts with you," Hecate said. "Oh wait, I just realized." She snapped her fingers, and the two of them were suddenly... Elsewhere.

They found themselves on a large hill. Below them, Harry could see a _ton_ of kids just messing around, doing things that no kid should be doing.

There was a meadow at green hills in the distance. The breeze smelled like strawberries. There were groves of trees, a winding stream, acres of strawberries spread out under the blue sky. The valley was surrounded by rolling hills, and the tallest one, directly in front of us, was the one with the huge pine tree on top. Even that looked beautiful in the sunlight.

The landscape was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture - an open-air pavilion, and amphitheater, a circular arena- except that they all looked brand new, their white marble columns sparkling in the sun. In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school-age kids and satyrs played volleyball. Canoes glided across a small lake. Kids in bright orange T-shirts like Grover's were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods. Some shot targets at an archery range. Others rode horses down a wooded trail, and some of their horses had wings.

"Come now," Hecate said, striding past the tree. Harry ran after her, hoping that his short legs could carry him as fast as Hecate's long legs did.

"Hecate?"

Hecate abruptly stopped walking, and Harry bumped into her with an "oof!"

"How are you?" the man said.

Harry slowly peeked around Hecate's leg - but abruptly shrunk back into her shadow.

There was a horse... a man... a horse-man.

"I'm fine," Hecate said.

"Who's that?" Chiron said, frowning. He trotted over to Hecate's side, taking a look at Harry.

"Harry, say hi," Hecate whispered to Harry.

"No!" Harry whispered back. "He looks funny!"

"A lot of things look funny, and you shouldn't care about it," Hecate whispered back. "Say hi!"

"No!"

"Do it!"

"No!"

"Do it! Or else..."

"F-fine!" Harry meekly whispered. Turning to Chiron, he gave a quick "hi" and ducked behind Hecate again.

"Don't be afraid," Chiron said, trying to coax Harry out. "Is he yours?" Chiron asked Hecate. "Because I'm sure that you know that the parents are not allowed to interact with their children."

Hecate nodded. "I'm not his biological parent."

"Then who is he?" Chiron asked suspiciously.

"I adopted him," Hecate said proudly.

"Um... what?" Chiron asked.

"I legally adopted Harry."

"Okay... so?"

"So I have to look after his welfare. So I brought him here."

Chiron sighed. "You know Camp Half-Blood is for half bloods, not mortals, right?"

"Yeah," Hecate said.

"Then why did you bring a mortal here?" Chiron asked.

"Oh," Hecate said, realizing what Chiron was asking about. "He's not a mortal."

"He's not? Then who's his parent?"

"Hera," Hecate said carefully. She was trying to hide Harry's 'Big Three' parentage, so that he could be protected.

Chiron sucked in his cheeks for a moment. "Zeus isn't going to be happy about that," he said.

 _Whew_ , Hecate thought. _I let him make his own conclusions, and he goes off on the tangent that I wanted him to go off on! This way, he won't discover Harry's parentage, so Poseidon and Hades won't get mad. Plus, Zeus won't get mad, since he knows the truth._

Thunder rumbled in the sky.

 _And, Chiron doesn't know that Harry isn't a normal demigod. In fact, he's probably not even a demigod..._

"Wait a second, wait up." Harry said. "What is this again?"

"This is Camp Half-Blood," Chiron said, going into a trance as if this was the millionth time somebody had asked him this. He had clearly memorized this response. "Here, you will learn how to survive as a demigod..."

Hecate sighed. "Chiron, we have to go to Cabin 2."

"Right," Chiron said. While the three walked, Chiron talked. "As this is a... uh, as this is a one-time event... the cabin does not have a bed."

"Oh," Hecate said.

"That's okay though, right?" Harry said. "Can I sleep in your cabin, Hecate?"

Chiron winced, as if he knew another tirade was coming. And he was right.

"I don't have a cabin," Hecate ranted. "See, all these demigods are so privileged-"

"Why don't you make one?" Harry asked.

"I can't, since the Olympians won't let me."

"Well, you're the goddess of magic, right?"

"Well... Yes..."

"I want to try something," Harry said. "One second, please." He opened the cabin door, entering the room.

Outside, Hera's cabin was a marble, formal-looking building, graceful with slim columns garlanded with pomegranates and flowers. The walls also had images of peacocks carved on them, as well as the doors.

Inside, though... Inside, it was even more spectacular. It was like a temple with a large statue of Hera in the center.

Harry sucked in a breath. It was _beautiful_.

But that brought him back to his senses. He quickly snapped his finger.

 _I wish for a bed_.

A bed appeared.

 _I wish for a nightstand._

A nightstand appeared.

 _I wish for a restroom_.

It took longer. But still, a restroom appeared.

 _I wish my cabin was big enough to fit all the Hecate kids_ -

Bam! The cabin was huge!

 _\- and their beds._

BAM BAM! The cabin got even bigger!

 _I also want at least two rooms - one for me, one for them._

BAM! There was suddenly a wall.

 _And beds for all of the Hecate kids!_

Nothing happened.

Harry guessed that there was a limit to his wishes, and that he had to know how many people were going to get beds. Whatever - he could always ask Hecate later.

He looked over the changes.

 _Actually,_ he wanted three rooms - one as the main room, one as his personal room, and another room for the Hecate kids.

BAM! Suddenly, there were three rooms.

Harry grinned, walking out. "Hi guys!"

Chiron and Hecate were talking to each other by this point.

"What is he doing in there?" Hecate muttered.

"Well, you know what teenage boys do," Chiron said.

Harry choked on his spit. "Wait what? What do teenage boys do?"

Both of them looked startled. "Oh, uh," Chiron said. "T-they read books!"

Hecate nodded quickly - a little too quickly, Harry noticed.

Whatever...

"I've made room for your kids," Harry said to Hecate.

"Wait, what?" Hecate asked, peering into the cabin. Outside, it looked the same, but inside... inside, it was humongous. It looked like it had enough room to store the entire camp. "WHOA!"

"Wait what?" Chiron asked, also peering into the cabin. "WHOA!"

Harry grinned, proud of his work.

"How did you do it?" Hecate asked.

"I just... wished that it could be that way," Harry said.

Hecate nodded, as if she had expected this. "And are you sure that Hera will let my kids stay in there?"

Harry sighed. "You're family, so of course you can stay!"

"Wait, but... technically... aren't we all family?" Chiron muttered.

Hecate shot him a glare, warning him to be quiet. "Thank you so much, Harry," she said, hugging Harry.

"You're welcome," Harry said. Chiron felt kind of awkward, like a third wheel.

"HECATE PEOPLE! Yoo-hoo! OVER HERE!" Hecate shouted, waving.

A small gaggle of six people came to her. "Mom? Like, what are you doing here?" A girl asked.

Hecate beamed. "You don't have to stay in that trashy Hermes cabin anymore! With the help of my apprentice, Harry, we have a new home for you all!"

"Really?" A boy asked. "Thank you so much," he said, bowing to Harry.

Harry blushed crimson red. "It was nothing..."

"Please move in soon, though. I hate to see you guys cramped in that cabin."

"Like, same!" The girl said.

"Mhm."

"Totally."

The children went off to get their belongings. "Am I allowed to enter?" Hecate asked.

"Of course," Harry said. "Anytime."

"Thank you again," Hecate said, stepping into the hallway. "I'll charm this bed to be in the fourth dimension, so whenever you sleep in it, you can easily reach your dormitory at Hogwarts or your cabin here or the Dursley residence. Just think about where you want to go before you step out of the bed. And finally, only you can do this. Also, while you're gone from one place, a dummy will be placed in the others showing that you are asleep."

"Thank you so much," Harry said, bowing.

"I'm back!" A different girl exclaimed. "Thank you so much, Mr. Harry...?"

"Herakles Potter," Harry said.

The girl gaped at him. "Um... THE Harry Potter?"

"Yes..."

"Oh."

"Do you know me?"

"N-no..."

"Anyways," Hecate said, "I'll deliver your school supplies to you soon. I'll begin teaching you tomorrow."

"Yay, thanks!"

"Ooh, mommy, can I listen too?"

"Of course, my little Luna. All of you can listen, if Harry allows it."

"Of course, Luna!"

"Great!" Luna grinned at Harry with such brightness that Harry had to look away.

"Her father pretended that I was his wife for a while," Hecate explained. "Apparently I was 'Pandora'. When I left, he went crazy, I think."

"Anyways," Luna said. "I'll be attending Hogwarts too next year!"

"Yay!"

"I'll leave you two to... Your thing... Then..." Hecate said, slowly backing up before disappearing.

The other kids appeared in the doorway. "Looks like Mom made a bed for all of us," a boy said.

Harry nodded. "If you need me, I'll be in Cabin 2," he said, opening the door to Cabin 2 Hecate had created and entering the room. "Good night," he said, yawning.

Meanwhile, Hecate was busy thinking. As a son of a god and a goddess, Harry was definitely a god of his own. But what could he be the god of?

Hecate thought back on what she had seen happen to Harry. Harry had built a fourth dimensional room all by himself. And Harry had created a three-room cabin. Harry had magically expanded the entire room.

But Harry couldn't be the god of the fourth dimension. Muggles thought it was time, but in actuality, it was magic. Hecate was the goddess of magic already, so there couldn't be a god. And since Harry was the child of Hera and Zeus, maybe his dominion had to do with thunder? Justice? Marriage?

No, probably not. Ares wasn't just or marriage-worthy. He was thunderous, though. Clearly, the children of Zeus and Hera did not have dominions that were similar to their parents; that wouldn't help Hecate's hunt - no, not at all.

Hecate abruptly remembered that Harry had _wished_ for these things. Perhaps-?

Hecate flashed to Privet Drive in her curiosity, shocking the old woman - she was Arabella Figg - she reminded herself. Wait a second, that looked awfully like... Hera.

"Your majesty?" Hecate asked.

"Shhhh," Arabella - Hera - replied. "They don't know who I am."

"That's how you've been checking up on Harry," Hecate realized.

"Yes," Hera said. "Thank you for helping our little boy so much. That's why we decided to reward you with a cabin."

Hecate bowed her head in gratitude. "No, thank _you_ for giving the world such a wonderful boy. Thank you."

The two women stood outside the Dursley residence, awkwardly standing next to each other. They were staring at Harry's new bedroom.

Both were so engrossed in their staring that they didn't notice the king behind them. Nor did the king notice the invisible Thanatos behind him. All four, however, could see the angry outline of a fat walrus coming towards them in anger. It was hard to see in the darkness, sure, but it was even harder not to see Vernon Dursley anywhere.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry if you don't want to read a story with no ships. Please do remember that it tentative - I know for sure that I'm not having ships for Harry until he's at least a fourth year (preferably older).


	4. Death of Thanatos

I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. It would be great if I did, but I don't.

* * *

Summary: Hephaestus was crippled. Ares was bloodthirsty. Eris is seriously messed up. Hebe married a half-brother, and Enyo loved destruction. Zeus and Hera have never had any... normal... children. Herakles Potter is no exception, but there's nothing wrong with being special.

* * *

The cover picture features Harry with blue eyes - after all, in this work of fanfiction, Harry's father has blue eyes and his mother has brown eyes. Naturally, it's hard for Harry to have green eyes... so he doesn't have them!

* * *

In the previous chapter...

 _Hecate flashed to Privet Drive in her curiosity, shocking the old woman - she was Arabella Figg - she reminded herself. Wait a second, that looked awfully like... Hera._

 _"Your majesty?" Hecate asked._

 _"Shhhh," Arabella - Hera - replied. "They don't know who I am."_

 _"That's how you've been checking up on Harry," Hecate realized._

 _"Yes," Hera said. "Thank you for helping our little boy so much. That's why we decided to reward you with a cabin."_

 _Hecate bowed her head in gratitude. "No, thank you for giving the world such a wonderful boy. Thank you."_

 _The two women stood outside the Dursley residence, awkwardly standing next to each other. They were staring at Harry's new bedroom._

 _Both were so engrossed in their staring that they didn't notice the king behind them. Nor did the king notice the invisible Thanatos behind him. All four, however, could see the angry outline of a fat walrus coming towards them in anger. It was hard to see in the darkness, sure, but it was even harder not to see Vernon Dursley anywhere._

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" the walrus shouted, lunging for the group. He began swatting at Hecate, trying to push her away from him, but his lack of muscle was showing.

"Whoops," Hecate muttered. With a quick snap of her fingers, Vernon (more like vermin) was back inside the house, having forgotten everything that had happened in the past 15 minutes.

"I guess it's time to leave," Hera- oops, Mrs. Figg, said.

"Right," Hecate said, tearing her eyes away from the source of her curiosity. "By the way, does this mean that we're allowed to visit our children?"

Hera winced. "Um..."

"Please?" Hecate asked. "It's for my family."

Hera sighed. "Um..."

"And I won't have to mention this to anybody else," Hecate continued. "Please?"

Hera sighed again. "I guess... it's okay. I'll have to ask my husband, but I'm sure he'll agree-"

Hecate nodded in understanding. "I don't really have a hubbie, but-"

Hera patted her shoulder sympathetically - but she pressed a little too hard, as if she was trying to push Hecate into making a decision to marry somebody. "Soon, my dear child. Soon. I'm sure you'll have one soon. Seriously, though, I think Zeus will-"

"It's okay."

"EEK!" Hera screamed in shock as a man suddenly materialized behind them (at least, that's what they thought. Thanatos continued watching, even procuring popcorn from... somewhere). Hecate stumbled back, also surprised.

"And who are you?" Hecate asked, readying herself to mind-wipe this elderly fellow. Her fingers were ready to snap. "I'm warning you, if you're here to threaten Harry, you've got another thing coming!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," the old man said. "I'm not here to threaten anybody."

"Then scram, before you end up hurting Harry!"

"Excuse me?" the man said. "Back in my day, youngsters were supposed to be polite!"

"I'm probably older than you!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Boy, do you know who I am?"

"Yes. But girl, do you know who I am?"

"No, and I don't need to!"

"Excuse me!?"

"You're excused!"

"Why, I should have you caned for your impudence!"

"I'm older than you, brat!"

"Actually," Hera said, hiding a smile behind her hand. "Actually, Hecate, that's my husband you're threatening."

"How can you tell that it's not an imposter?" She poked his old, wrinkly, chubby face. "This doesn't seem like Zeus."

Hera snorted. "Actually, I could tell by his immaturity."

"HEY!" Zeus protested.

"And also..." Hera trailed off. She poked Zeus' stomach.

Zeus cracked up.

"Yup, that's Zeus," Hera said. "He's _really_ ticklish," she explained. "And," she blushed. "He had those solid abs."

Hecate blushed as well. "Um. So. Can we please move onto another topic?"

"Yeah," Zeus said. "Well, just saying, Harry never sees me. He always sees Hera. It's so darned unfair! It seems as if I always come too late..." He sniffed. "Sad face..."

"Wait, so I can see my children? Be right back!" She quickly popped away.

"I wish I could still have children! Double sad face!" Zeus moaned - then he froze, realizing what he had said right next to his wife. "Er... you didn't hear that."

"Oh really, husband of mine," Hera said frostily.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Zeus screamed, waking up the whole neighborhood, as Hera began chasing him around. "AH! HELP! NO! NOT THERE! NOOOOOO! AH! HELPPPPPPP! NOOOOOOOO! NO! NO! NOT THERE! OUCH! OW! OOF! OW!"

Thanatos watched in amusement. Oh, the things you could see when nobody knew you were watching...

Wasn't that why he had created the Invisibility Cloak? It was all to gain blackmail material on his boss, Hades, in case Hades ever decided to fire him.

Not that Hades could even try. Thanatos was irreplaceable - which made the existence of Harry even more confusing. Why was he here?

While Zeus and Hera continued bickering outside, Thanatos chose to walk into the house. Perhaps he would find answers there.

But before he could do that-

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" the walrus shouted, lunging for Thanatos. He began swatting at Thanatos, trying to push Thanatos away from him, but his lack of muscle was showing.

Thanatos giggled (a sound he would never let anybody else _ever_ hear on the pain of death). Vernon hadn't realized that he was sounding exactly like he had before. "Whoops," he muttered. With a quick snap of his fingers, Vernon (more like vermin) was in the cupboard, having forgotten everything that had happened in the past 15 minutes.

"That mortal is going to have _se-ri-ous_ memory problems when he grows up," Thanatos muttered. "It seems like he's neglected Harry," he said, noticing the lack of Harry in any of the hundreds of family photos littered on the walls. He winced - there was decoration, and then there was creating a new wallpaper using family portraits. The whole wall was literally covered. "Maybe he'll be lucky and forget about his neglect of Harry when he becomes older?"

Thanatos strolled into the restroom (though he didn't realize that it was a restroom). A scream stopped him in his tracks. A boy had just locked the door (but no door could be locked too tight for Thanatos - _not in that way, you pervert_!).

"Whoops," Thanatos muttered. With a quick snap of his fingers, Dudley was alone in the restroom, having forgotten everything that had happened in the past 15 minutes.

The restroom door was now locked from the outside (until Thanatos would leave the house).

As he passed through the door, there was another scream. "Again?" He sighed. "I swear, this family has a flair for the theatrics."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" A giraffe screamed at him.

"Whoops," Thanatos muttered. With a quick snap of his fingers, Petunia was in the cupboard, having forgotten everything that had happened in the past 15 minutes.

A small _oof_ came from the cupboard. Maybe Petunia had landed on Vernon when Thanatos had transported her in? If so, he definitely deserved it. If not... no, Thanatos did _not_ want to imagine what else could be happening in there. A giraffe and a walrus were supposed to be incompatible because walruses had 32 chromosomes, and giraffes had 62 diploid chromosomes...

You know what? Thanatos _really_ did not want to think about how that worked. Just like how he didn't want to think about how Hagrid...

Okay, never mind.

Thanatos went upstairs - and found nothing of value (other than the mini walrus' bed, but once again - nothing of value).

One second.

He had a horrible moment of realization. Or rather, he had two horrible moments of realization.

First, the only room Thanatos _hadn't_ checked was the cupboard under the stairs. Which meant that Harry was in...

Quickly, Thanatos closed his eyes and saw a complete vision of the cupboard. There was some strange extension to some other... place... (Thanatos wasn't sure what that was, he hadn't seen it before. Only later would he figure out that it was a four dimensional room.)

But there was a bed in there.

Harry's bed.

Under normal circumstances, Thanatos would quickly shout, "VERMIN! GET OVER HERE! WE HAVE TO TALK!"

Unfortunately, these weren't normal circumstances. Because his second thought was...

Why were Zeus and Hera staring at him from the doorway? Absent-mindedly, he realized that they both looked red. Oh, were they just kissing?

Hm. He quickly got out his blackmail camera and snapped a quick picture. It wouldn't hurt having this just in case Zeus or Hera (or both) banned him from ever seeing Harry.

It wouldn't hurt.

"Gimme that!" Zeus shouted.

"Nope!" Thanatos said, popping the 'p'. He knew it was immature of him, but he knew... it was needed.

"What are you doing here?" Hera said frostily, her cold words contrasting greatly with her red blush.

With Zeus and Hera _both_ here, Thanatos' godhood was at risk if they believed he was threatening Harry. He would have to do his best.

"Answer me, Death!" Zeus shouted.

Even though nobody had seen him helping Harry... He would have to do his best.

In fact, he had the sinking feeling that even Harry would testify against him if necessary. He had but one thing to say.

* * *

Please review, follow, and favorite! It really makes me feel better.

Also, how did you like this chapter? I tried to add more personality into here (especially for Thanatos). Thanatos might be the god of death, but he certainly can have some sass (at least in here)!


End file.
